Premier juin
by Elena Rogue
Summary: Le premier juin, ça se passe dans les larmes et l'alcool. Surtout pour Lily Potter II.
1. Chapitre 1 : premier juin 2031

**Hello ! **

**Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais plus posté ! J'ai commencé quelque chose aujourd'hui que j'avais en tête depuis pas mal de temps... Bref, on verra ce que ça donnera ! En tout cas, ce sera une toute petite histoire séparée en quelques chapitres ! :)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, seule l'action est de moi ! :)**

* * *

\- Donne m'en une autre, tu veux ?

Albus regarde sa sœur. D'une main machinale, il lui tend sa troisième bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Vingt centilitres, c'est nouveau chez les Sorciers. Ca pousse à la réduction de consommation, mais pas pour Lily.

\- Quelle merde ces bouteilles, elles sont beaucoup trop petites ! L'année passé j'avais encore des trente-trois centilitres.

Albus ne dit rien, il a l'habitude. Aujourd'hui c'est le premier juin.

Lily avale une nième gorgée de la boisson brûlante, et regarde son frère d'une façon satisfaisante.

\- Tu vas rester là, n'est-ce pas ? Toute la nuit à me surveiller, comme chaque année ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Lily.

\- Tu ne devrais pas.

On frappe à la porte. James entre et s'isole dans la cuisine avec Albus.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Comme chaque premier juin…

\- J'ai prévenu Sara que je ne rentrerai pas. Je reste pour la nuit, au cas où.

Albus approuve. Il ne se rappelle que trop bien du premier juin d'il y a quatre ans. Ils avaient dû s'y mettre à trois pour que Lily arrête de tout casser.

Déjà ivre, Lily appelle l'aîné des Potter. James se dépêche de rappliquer.

\- Toi aussi tu es venu ? Il ne manque plus que nos chers parents pour que la fête commence !

\- Lily…

\- Oh, ça va ! Aujourd'hui c'est ma journée !

* * *

**J'avoue, ça semble étrange vu ce premier chapitre très court, mais je vous assure qu'il y a une histoire dernière tout ça, hahaha ! :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : octobre 2023

**Pims10 : héhéhé, je vais garder tout ça secret ! :)**

**Snape317 : j'espère que ça te plaira ! (Je sais, je suis incorrigible de n'avoir pas fini ma fiction avec Elena Rogue et celle avec Victoria Malefoy, promis je les reprendrai un jour !)**

* * *

Lily, c'était la petite fille à son papa. Petite Lily au petit Harry qui a bien grandi. Maintenant c'est Lily qui est devenue grande, et c'est Harry qui est tout petit.

Lily elle est gentille. Lily elle adore ses frères, même lorsqu'ils sont méchants avec elle, même lorsqu'ils l'enfermaient dans un placard quand elle était gamine. Lily elle ne disait rien à ses parents quand James et Albus étaient méchants, parce que Lily elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent disputer à cause d'une vérité. Mais aujourd'hui Lily n'a plus cinq ans, Lily a quize ans maintenant.

A l'école, Lily est populaire, mais ça lui fait manquer d'air. Lily en a marre qu'à chaque détour de couloir, on lui demande de raconter l'histoire de la victoire inespérée. Ca ennuie Lily d'être une Potter, cette histoire elle la connait pas cœur.

Lily elle est la seule Potter à avoir été envoyée à Serpentard. Serpentard, la maison des roublards. Lily elle aime sa Maison, elle aime ses couleurs, ses qualités et son blason. Lily elle pourrait aimer tout et tout le monde, mais Lily c'est Lily. Lily elle n'aime pas. Lily elle n'aime personne. Lily elle trouve que l'amour n'est pas pour elle. Lily elle pense que l'amour est une faiblesse. Pourtant lorsque Peter la regarde, c'est tout son monde qui s'arrête. Mais elle le déteste. Elle le déteste, elle l'aime. A la fin ça revient toujours à la même chose, des lignes de cœurs en prose qu'on écrit dans un cahier rose.

Peter, quel nom stupide. Peter, c'est comme le tueur de ses grands-parents. Peter c'est laid, Peter le tueur. Mais son Peter n'a pas l'air d'un rat, son Peter c'est un beau gars. Peter il est à Gryffondor, la Maison de ses frères en ors.

Lily ne veut pas faire attention à lui. Elle ne veut pas être dépendante de qui que ce soit, parce qu'elle sait que ça finit mal à chaque fois. Pourtant Lily n'a pas eu le choix.


	3. Chapitre 3 : premier juin 2031

James et Albus s'asseyent dans le canapé avec Lily à leurs cotés. Lily pleure, c'est toujours à la quatrième bouteille qu'elle commence. Ses frères le savent, s'ils parlent leur sœur s'énervera. Ils n'ont aucune envie de retourner en arrière de quatre années. Albus risque une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la rousse. Elle ne bronche pas, mais rejoint ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour se mettre en boule. Les deux frères se regardent ; c'est nouveau. Jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

\- Ca va, Lily ? demande James.

Lily ne répond pas, elle continue de hoqueter en repensant au passé. Albus et James se sentent coupables de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, les premiers juin sont toujours horribles pour les Potter.

\- On devrait aller chez elle, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ginny… Rappelle-toi la dernière fois où on a essayé de l'aider…

\- J'aimerais vraiment être auprès d'elle…

\- James et Albus veillent sur Lily, ne t'en fais pas.

Mais Ginny n'écoutait jamais quand Harry lui disait de ne pas s'en faire. Elle n'y peut rien, c'est son instinct de mère qui le veut.

Depuis sept ans, les premiers juin se passent d'une façon monotone, à quelques exceptions près, comme en 2027. Le coucher du Soleil venu, Lily s'assied dans un des fauteuils et boit du Whisky en broyant du noir. Albus et James rappliquent après avoir quitté leur travail. Leur sœur pleure le restant de la soirée et le début de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans les bras d'un de ses frères. Ils la couchent dans son lit et monopolisent les canapés jusqu'au lendemain matin.


	4. Chapitre 4 : novembre 2023

**Snape 317 : je te laisse la surprise ! :)**

* * *

Peter croise Lily au détour d'un couloir, il la rattrape pour lui parler.

\- Hé Lily, attends, Lily !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue demain. Tu veux y aller avec moi ?

Non. Lily n'aime pas les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. La seule chose qu'elle appréciait de cet endroit, c'était au temps de sa première année, quand ses frères lui ramenaient de l'escapade de la journée tout un tas de sucreries qu'elle savourait en faisait ses devoirs. Mais quand Lily est entrée en troisième année, le goût des sorties scolaires n'a plus eu la même douceur. James et Albus ne lui procuraient plus les bonbons qu'elle adorait tant, et l'attente remplie d'impatience de leur retour dans sa Salle Commune avait disparue.

* * *

Peter insiste, et le lendemain il vient la chercher, mais Lily ne le regarde même pas. Et ça dure. Des jours ça dure, des semaines ça dure, mais Lily ne semble jamais s'y intéresser.

\- Lily, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? demande-t-il le cœur serré.

* * *

Lily comprend bien que Peter l'aime, mais elle ne veut pas se vouer à ça. Et puis Lily est sûre que Peter est un bourreau des cœurs.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas, hein, Lily ? pleure un jour Peter dans les bras de la rousse sans cœur.

Mais Lily ne répond pas. Lily se contente de caresser ses cheveux, comme elle le fait pour ses frères quand ils sont grincheux.

L'amour c'est laid, l'amour ça fait mal. Et Lily a peur d'avoir mal.

* * *

Mais Lily doit bien avouer qu'elle a eu peur, quand Peter l'attrapeur est tombé de son balai. Alors Lily est allée le voir à l'infirmerie le soir, quand tout le monde était parti.

\- Bonsoir, Lily jolie.

Peter l'attrapeur, Peter le dragueur.

Elle lui sourit, et il rit.

\- Salut, Peter.

Une des seules paroles sortie de sa bouche monopole.

Lily s'approche, et Lily craque. Lily l'embrasse. Peter le vainqueur. Peter le voleur de cœur.

Lily veut partir, mais Peter ne veut pas que ce ne soit qu'un souvenir.

\- Ne t'en va pas Lily, reste ici Lily.

Alors Lily reste, et Peter gagne.


	5. Chapitre 5 : premier juin 2027

**Vraiment désolée du retard ! Avec les examens, puis les fêtes et les cours qui s'accumulent...**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est le troisième premier juin pour Lily et pour le reste de la famille Potter. Ils sont tous à la maison familiale, assis sur le canapé à veiller sur la meurtrie Lily. James apporte des boissons, sans alcool, et ça dérange l'ex-Serpentard. Elle se lève et attrape une bouteille d'elle-ne-sais-quoi qui traine dans le bar.

\- Pose cette bouteille, lui demande son père. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu le sais bien.

\- Les premiers juin ne sont jamais raisonnables…

Elle se sert un verre, puis deux. Ginny est consternée, ça la blesse de voir sa fille dans cet état. Albus et James ont détourné les yeux et Harry tente désespérément de faire entendre raison à la jeune fille.

* * *

Un silence déchiré de sanglot s'est formé dans la maison Potter. Lily a commencé à pleurer, maintenant ils savent que plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. Elle se défait des bras de sa mère, il n'y a pas de place pour les câlins les premiers juin. Les yeux rougis, Lily regarde avidement son verre. Elle le fait tourner entre ses doigts et Harry remarque à ce moment-là la colère qui inonde son regard, cette même colère qu'il avait lui à quinze ans, qui a fini par partir, mais trop lentement. Le verre de Lily se brise sur le carrelage, le liquide se répand à ses pieds. Sa famille la regarde, mi-choquée, mi-inquiète. James est le premier à réagir, ce même James qui a toujours pris soin de son petit frère et de sa petite sœur. Il regarde la main ensanglantée de la rousse, tente de la lui prendre mais elle se retire brusquement de lui avec en prime un regard noir qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Ne me touche pas ! prévient-elle en sanglot.

\- Je veux juste t'aider, ta main ne peut pas rester dans cet état…

Lily sert les poings et quelques gouttes de sang s'échappent du droit. Elle ressent de la douleur mais elle s'en moque, car de toute façon elle n'aura jamais plus aussi mal qu'au premier juin 2024.

\- Lily, arrête, s'il te plait, demande Ginny, en larme de voir sa fille se faire du mal à se point.

\- Maman… sourit l'impulsive Lily d'un ton moqueur. _Maman_… N'as-tu jamais vu la vérité ? Ne sais-tu pas pourquoi je suis comme cela ?

\- Ca suffit, tu vas trop loin ! argumente alors Harry en se levant et en saisissant fermement les poignets de sa fille qui se débat déjà.

Lily ne sait pas bien ce qui lui prend, mais elle en a marre de se taire. Elle n'a plus envie de vivre dans ce silence, dans _son_ silence. Le sien, mais aussi celui de Peter. Elle se défait de l'emprise de son père et balaie le meuble à sa gauche d'un coup rageur. Toutes les affaires s'écrasent sur le sol et Lily commence à hurler. Elle casse tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, sous les larmes et les cris de sa famille. Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne _veulent_-ils pas comprendre ? Lily voit sa mère et Albus pleurer. James et Harry sont plus consternés qu'autre chose. Ils ne savent pas comment arrêter Lily, la pauvre Lily, Lily fragile, la petite Lily si désemparée.


	6. Chapitre 6 : février 2024

Et les mois passent, sans un regard vers le passé. Lily et Peter avancent, de plus en plus soudés et aimés.

\- Un jour, nous aurons un enfant qui aura les mêmes cheveux roux que toi, dit une fois Peter, l'espoir et la joie remplissant son cœur.

Lily elle n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, parce qu'ils sont énervants. Déjà que Lily, elle n'aime pas le fils de Victoire et Teddy. Lily ne l'a pas dit à Peter, pour ne pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Ils ont encore le temps d'y réfléchir, après tout ils ont tout leur avenir.

\- Je peux te faire une devinette ? demande le Gryffondor un dimanche dans le parc.

\- Sérieusement ? On n'a plus dix ans…

Peter hausse les épaules et reprend :

\- Je suis invisible, mais sans moi on ne peut pas vivre. Qui suis-je ?

Lily rit, elle n'avait plus joué à ce jeu depuis bien des années. Peter aime la voir rire. Dans ces moments ses yeux sont éclairés de milles étoiles. Elle réfléchit un instant puis déclara que la réponse est l'air.

\- Tu as perdu, Lily… répond Peter en passant délicatement son index sur sa joue gauche.

Elle fronce les sourcils, consternée.

\- L'air est invisible, est si on ne respire pas on meurt…

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça !

\- Alors quoi ?

Peter sourit et se couche dans l'herbe humide. Il regarde passer les nuages pendant un moment, puis tourne la tête vers sa Lily jolie.

\- C'est l'amour, déclare-t-il en regardant la rousse dans les yeux.

Lily esquive un petit sourire narquois. Celle-là, on ne la lui fera pas. Elle trouve cela ridicule. On peut vivre sans amour ; Lily peut vivre sans amour.

\- C'est nul, se lamente-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est la vérité…

\- Non.

Elle se lève et regagne son dortoir en courant. Peter reste là, les yeux dans le vague, le cœur déchiré en deux, mais non-surpris de l'attitude de Lily ; il sait qu'un jour elle finira par l'aimer autant que lui il l'aime.


	7. Chapitre 7 : premier juin 2031

**Un chapitre tout petit :)**

* * *

Lily relève la tête. Elle ne sait pas où James est parti, mais Albus est toujours à ses côtés. Albus, qui depuis tout petit garde toujours un œil sur sa petite sœur. Albus qui, quand Lily était seule à la table des Serpentard, allait manger auprès d'elle, peu importait les indignations des verts et argents. Ce même Albus qui s'entrainait à la lecture en lisant les Contes de Beedle le Barde à sa sœur le soir.

\- Tu sais, parfois je me demande s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi.

\- Lily, arrête. Rien ne cloche chez toi…

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sais. Et c'est à cause de toi, Albus. C'est de ta faute et de celle de James, et de Maman et de Papa.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Vous avez refusé d'écouter. Vous n'avez pas voulu voir la vérité. Si je suis comme cela, c'est de votre faute !

La voix que prend Lily à cet instant glace le sang de son frère. Il ne sait pas où elle veut en venir.

\- C'était moi… reprend Lily en fixant les yeux d'Albus. _C'était moi_.


	8. Chapitre 8 : premier juin 2024

**Snape : haha, oui je sais :( Mais c'est amusant de garder le suspens !**

**Vivi-baby : merci, c'est gentil ! :)**

* * *

Juin a fait son apparition. Lily étudie d'arrache-pied pour ses BUSE, elle veut obtenir un maximum d'optimal. Dehors, la chaleur est épouvantable ; c'est pourquoi elle s'est trouvé un coin peu fréquenté dans le Château pour étudier en paix. Dans sa Salle Commune, il y a bien trop de bruit. Elle est en train de réciter un chapitre sur l'Histoire de la Magie lorsque Peter arrive.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit-il en souriant.

Il tend la main vers Lily, qui sourit, elle aussi.

\- Viens dans le parc, sous les arbres, la chaleur n'est pas si terrible !

\- Non, je voudrais vraiment terminer d'étudier avant, répond Lily.

\- Oh, allez !

Le Gryffondor est plus fort que la Serpentard, et Lily ne peut rien faire lorsque Peter la soulève de terre. Comme deux enfants jouant innocemment, il la fait tourner dans les airs, et leurs rires remplissent l'atmosphère. Peter aime tellement entendre Lily rire qu'il finit par la chatouiller pour entendre la douce mélodie. Entre deux fou-rires, Lily le supplie d'arrêter. Elle essaye de le repousser, mais il lui reste accrocher. Ils jouent comme des gamins, les BUSE attendront demain. Mais Lily le pousse alors un peu plus fort, et elle sent Peter se dérober d'elle. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'arrière de sa tête a déjà heurté le coin du mûr.

\- Peter !

Du sang se répand, le cœur de Lily martèle dans sa poitrine.

\- Peter ! redit-elle en tombant à ses côtés.

Elle le secoue et il peine à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je vais bien… murmure-t-il.

Peter le menteur. Il devient de plus en plus blanc et de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure que passent les secondes.

\- Je… Je ne peux plus bouger…

\- Ca va aller…

Lily sait que pour lui c'est fini, pourtant d'un jeu c'est parti.

\- Dis-le-moi une seule fois, implore-t-il. Je t'en prie, Lily jolie, sois gentille.

Lily s'avance, Lily l'embrasse. Le dernier baisé du condamné. Et pour la première fois, Lily pleure pour Peter. Peter blessé, Lily choquée.

\- Tu avais raison, hoquète-t-elle.

\- Raison de quoi ? demande-t-il péniblement alors que le sang coule lentement.

\- Je suis invisible, mais sans moi on ne peut pas vivre…

Elle pose sa main dans ses cheveux poissés de sang, meurtrie.

\- C'est l'amour, avoue-t-elle. Tu avais raison, Peter, c'est l'amour.

Il sourit, ce geste lui coute une partie de ses dernières forces. Il attire Lily tout contre lui et elle pleure dans le creux de son coup.

\- C'est l'amour, répètent-ils ensemble.

Et ils répètent, inlassablement, que c'est l'amour. L'amour qu'ils se portent, leur amour, un amour infini qui pourtant semble déjà fini.

Mais Lily finit par n'entendre plus que sa voix. Elle relève la tête, Peter est glacé. Elle le secoue, en vain. Il est mort.

Elle écarquille les yeux, désespère en lui criant son nom, en lui ordonnant d'ouvrir les yeux, en lui suppliant de vivre et de l'aimer encore. Mais rien.

Lily prend peur. Que dira-t-on lorsqu'on les aura découverts ? Que dira-t-on de Lily ? Lily a peur d'aller en prison. Lily a peur des regards que l'on posera sur elle.

Elle se lève en ramassant ses affaires et marche en arrière sans lâcher des yeux le corps de Peter. Elle heurte le mûr adjacent, respire profondément, et s'en va lentement.

Lorsqu'ils trouveront son corps au soir, demain, après-demain, ou au moment où l'odeur de la Mort aura envahi toute l'école, personne ne saura. Personne ne saura que Lily a tué.


	9. Chapitre 9 : premier juin 2024

**Snape : oui, haha :(**

**Vivi-bady : merci, ça me fait plaisir de lire ça :$**

**Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier ! :)**

* * *

Il leur faut moins de deux heures pour trouver le corps de Peter. Un Serdaigle de première année qui passait par là par pur hasard. A Poudlard, ce fut l'hécatombe. Ministère, aurors, médicomages… Les Préfets-en-Chefs sont appelés pour maintenir les élèves au calme. Albus Potter, bien trop curieux, pose la question interdite.

\- De qui s'agit-il, Professeur ?

Le professeur hésite avent de lui répondre. Doit-il ? _Peut-il_ ?

\- Peter Taywnen…

Albus cesse de respirer pendant une demi-seconde. Peter. Peter, l'élève de Gryffondor. Peter, l'attrapeur de l'Equipe de Quidditch. Peter, le petit-ami de sa sœur.

Lily. Elle doit savoir.

Albus s'enfuit, direction la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Il frappe violemment au portrait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Une fille de deuxième année.

\- Je dois voir ma sœur, c'est urgent.

Elle ne fait pas d'histoire. On ne refuse rien à Albus Potter.

Lily arrive, cachant tant bien que ma sa terrible vérité. Albus la regarde, désolé.

\- Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle alors qu'il l'emmène déjà hors de la salle.

Il reste un moment sans parler. Comment lui annoncer ? Lily n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, et voilà que meurt une des rares personnes qui lui sont chères.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, Lily…

Et alors Albus lui dit. Il lui raconte. Et quand Lily tombe en pleurs dans ses bras, il est loin de s'imaginer le vrai pourquoi. Il prend ça pour du chagrin. Bien sûr que ça en est, mais Lily est aussi terriblement mal d'avoir tué et de l'avoir laissé.


	10. Chapitre 10 : premier juin 2031

**Voilà la suite, qui est aussi le dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction (champagne, c'est la première fois que j'en fini une).**

* * *

Albus regarde Lily. _C'était moi_, ne cesse-t-il d'entendre. _C'était moi_. Alors tout prend sens, toutes ces sept dernières années de silence. Il secoue lentement la tête, il n'arrive pas à croire ça. Pas ça, pas Lily. Pas de cette façon.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Lily. Tu mens.

\- C'était moi, Albus. Pour une fois, regarde la vérité. Vois-la. Comprends-la. C'était moi. J'ai tué Peter.

\- Arrête !

\- Je l'ai fait, j'ai tué Peter, hurle Lily.

\- Arrête, Lily ! Arrête immédiatement !

\- Tu n'as jamais compris… Personne n'a jamais compris…

James revient, interpellé par ce que Lily est en train de dire. Lui non plus n'arrive pas à y croire. Pas elle, pas sa sœur.

Lily s'adoucit.

\- Nous étions en train de jouer tous les deux, explique-t-elle en pleurant. On était… On était juste en train de s'amuser… Et puis Peter a heurté le mur et…

\- Il est tombé ?

\- Non. Je l'ai poussé.

Un instant, Albus et James osent penser que Lily l'a vraiment poussé. Volontairement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Lily ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… Je le jure, James, reprend-t-elle les yeux dans le vide. On s'amusait… Sa tête a heurté le mur et puis il y a eu le sang. Tout ce sang, vous ne vous imaginez pas. Je l'ai supplié de rester avec moi. J'ai essayé de le maintenir en vie, de lui faire garder ses yeux ouverts… Mais il est quand même mort…

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

\- Parce que j'ai honte… Je l'ai laissé tout seul, mort au beau milieu d'un couloir. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que j'avais tué Peter. J'ai eu peur et je me suis enfuie… Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée…

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Albus attire sa sœur dans ses bras. Pour une fois, elle ne refuse pas l'étreinte. Elle se sent soulagée. Soulagée d'avoir parlé mais terrifiée que quelqu'un d'autre sache. C'était son secret.

\- Ca finira par passer, entend-t-elle murmurer à son oreille.

La voix est enrouée. Lily ne veut pas savoir qui de James ou Albus lui a dit ça. Parce que non, ça ne finira pas par passer. C'est abjecte de dire cela. Ca ne passera jamais. Car elle ne pourra jamais oublier Peter, et combien elle l'a aimé, lui et son cœur.


End file.
